glasswindowsmlpunifandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Celestia (Merging)
For other versions of Princess Celestia, see here. Princess Celestia, also known as just''' 'Celestia' and 'Tia',''' is an alicorn princess. She was born in Everfree to King Astral and Queen Phantasmal, and has a sister named Luna. She is the primary diarch of Equestria along with her sister, and handles most of the politics and red tape. She is also the main figurehead of the country, often attending events and social gatherings that her sister skips out on. She held a crush on Crimson Nightmare before and well after he disappeared, holding onto her feelings for literal millennia. After he returned she expressed her feelings, and eventually the two were married. They had one son, a colt named Comet . At one point Malevolence attempted to kill both her and her sister for the sake of fulfilling her desire for revenge against their parents. Ultimately the oryxequus failed, and as such gave up on her goal. Ironically she later began 'visiting' the sisters at random, which always ended up with Celestia freaking out over it. Celestia, along with many other powerful ponies, attempted to seal the Great Dimensional Tear upon its appearance, but ultimately failed. She was influential in the combating of mostly-hostile interdimensional creatures who entered in through the tear, saving many lives with her actions. During The Great Merging and the ensuing spilling-over of World War III and the short-lived Hysteria War into Equestria, Celestia was at the front lines defending her people and attempting to establish diplomatic negotiations with the human leaders. She eventually succeeded in her endeavours, though not before great damage was done. At the end of all known stories she is living happily with her family, with no more major catastrophes in sight. Appearance Pre-Banishment In her youth, Celestia was an average-sized white alicorn with a very slight pink tone to her coat. Her mane and tail were both pink, and both were wavy. Post-Banishment After using the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister, Luna, her mane and tail absorbed her emotions, turning her mane purple, green, and blue as well as pink. She has also grown significantly in size since her youth. Her eyes have always been a magenta color. Personality Biography Abilities Mental Magical Physical Relationships Family Luna Celestia was and always has been extremely close to her sister. Part of the reason behind this is due to the two of them being all they had for many years, both before and after becoming royalty. During her youth she took Luna for granted, and as such failed to notice her discontent. It nearly crushed Celestia's heart having to banish her sister, especially knowing she could have prevented it. Still, she had a duty, but she never forgot Luna even a thousand years after he banishment. She was overjoyed when Twilight and her friends managed to save Luna, and has cultivated a good, strong relationship since then, being extra careful not to ever take Luna for granted again. Even so, the two do occasionally bicker over things as most sisters do. Friends Enemies Others Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alicorns Category:Princesses Category:Embodiments Category:Ponies